The First Generation
by WolvenNightmare
Summary: My name is Eclipse or that's the name the compound Crowley kept us in gave me. After all the tests and experiments i never thought i would see the light of day again but then those two Hunters broke in killing everyone, except for me. Why?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural or the Characters from Supernatural.

A/N: Please read and review ^_^  
>_<p>

Introduction:

I growled loudly to myself, pacing back and forth in the tiny cell Crowley had shoved me in. I was so naive to believe in him. I knew it was too good to be true.

"$10,000 for a simple test." I muttered to myself remembering the spiel he gave me. Tricking me, luring me into this….this….dungeon. I sighed plopping down onto the dirty cot set up against the far fall, it groaned under my weight.

To be honest, I didn't even know what Crowley did to me. Last thing I remembered was him strapping me down onto a hospital like stretcher, before a gas mask went over my face. Next thing I knew I was being shoved into this cell.

I ran a hand through my dark hair, tears stinging my eyes slightly. I knew crying wasn't going to help me, or get anywhere but the over whelming fear and uncertainty that was pooling in the pit of my stomach was starting to become too much.

Plus on top of that, I felt drugged. Drunk almost. My vision every now and then was blurring slightly, black dotes appearing every so often. My skin felt hot and itchy but quickly shifted to being cold and uncomfortable. Was I sick with something? My body did ache, as if I had the flu but I wasn't sick I couldn't be.

I hadn't been in this cell long enough to get sick from the dampness. My head snapped to the side as footsteps echoed throughout my cell.

"No way." I muttered, my hearing shouldn't be that good, hell I was deaf in my left ear. Born that way and these walls were made out of solid metal. The heavy footsteps stopped outside my cell, before a small section of door screeched as it slid open. Brown eyes peering me in at me coldly before surprise flickered through them.

"My, My, Your still alive and here I was expecting to see you dead on the floor." Crowley's voice sneered out into the room at me. I snarled leaping forward slamming my fist onto the door.

"LET ME OUT!" Ripped from my vocal cords, echoing off the walls around me. Crowley didn't even flinch at the outburst, he just watched me silently for a moment. Sweat was dripping off my forehead in thick beads.

"Now comes the fun part sweet pea. Let's hope you survive this."


	2. Chapter 2  Rescue?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor the Characters from supernatural.

A/N: Chapter one yay XD so this story was inspired by a crazy ass dream I had. It's been on my mind for days so I figured why not I'll give it a shot.

I wish I could say that after my, abduction life within the compound was easy. It wasn't, I lost track after the second year just how long I had been trapped inside this cell. This dirty old cell that had become my home. Crowley had even renamed me, as he did with all his little pets as he now called us.

I was experiment one, Eclipse. The first one to survive his little tests as he called them. Turning us into monsters, nothing but blood thirsty animals. Or that was the case for most of the others, I don't know what made me different from the others, we all had the same tests done to us. However, I was the only one that was able to hold onto my sanity and humanity.

The slot at the bottom of my door slid open and a deafening screech a metal tray of food pushed in under the bottom before the small slot was ripped closed. The guards had learned not to keep them open to long. An older lady in the cell across from mine had been able to rip off a guards arm once because he kept it open a second longer than he should have.

I sighed looking over at the vile meat and vegetable mush they gave us before pulling the tray over with my foot. If I ever wanted to get out of here I had to keep up my strength. That meant eating whatever bile they gave us.

I found if you ate the food fast you didn't taste it. So that's exactly what I did, shoving the mush into my mouth as fast as I could before my mind could keep up with the taste. Once I was finished I tossed the tray beside the cot. Closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the metal wall.

"You're never going to get out of here." I muttered slightly talking to myself. "Not if you keep living like this."

It was true; if I just sat here day by day waiting then I would never get out to what was the point? I could try and kill myself; perhaps the afterlife would be better than this prison. The thought always seemed to cross my mind but then I couldn't help but wonder how could I kill myself?

Since the tests my wounds healed at almost an impossibly fast rate. My strength had doubled as well as my speed and all my senses were at least doubled 10 fold. Those were on the good days, on the bad days when I lost control. That's when I shifted into a monster. However I could shift regardless of whether it was a good day or bad.

I smiled slightly remembering a movie I had watched as a young teenager. Ginger snaps I believe it was called? Lyncanthropes or werewolves they called us in horror movies, monsters that shifted into disgusting creatures. Crowley did something to change that in us; I had seen a living werewolf here. Something Crowley called an Alpha and I didn't look anything like it.

The man I saw looked humanoid at least when he shifted, I turned into a massive monster. Crowley had tried explaining it once during a mad fit when a few test subjects after me had died. He must have been frustrated not understanding why I survived and all the others died. He was trying to create the perfect solider. For what I had no idea.

I sighed shaking my head as I heard screams echo down the hallway, followed by a gunshot which caused my head to snap towards the noise. The guards didn't use guns? Screaming here was common but gunshots? Another shot echoed off the walls, I flinched against the sound.

What was going on, I crawled over pressing my ear against the metal door. People were screaming now scared, perhaps? People were running back past my cell, there heavy boots, clunking as they ran. More gun shots echoed down the hallway.

"Shit, shit."

Fear was starting to bubble in my stomach as I crawled back towards the cot, grabbing the steel tray under the bed. The only weapon I had. I lurched to my feet taking a defensive stance back by the door. My entire body was shaking, I didn't know if it was from adrenaline or the fear pumping in my veins. I listened as I heard the screech of doors open, screams, followed by gunshots and silence.

By the sound of the boots, there were two of them. Probably male, women seemed to not have as heavy footsteps as men did. I could hear then pause outside my cell before my door swung open. I closed my eyes swinging the tray forward connecting with something hard.

"Fuck shit." A deep male voice echoed out before a gunshot echoed off the wall above my head. I dropped down hands over my head, eyes clenched shut. If I was going to die I didn't want to see it coming.

"Dean? Are you okay? Wait hold on!" A younger voice whispered out.

"Did you not just see what she did Sam? I think she broke my nose." The deeper voice snarled.

I could smell the blood now, it was a thick irony scent which I had almost grown use to smelling here in the compound. I peeked out under my arm; they both had their guns trained on me probably in case I attacked again.

They were both fairly big men, muscular wise. The tallest one had shaggy brown hair with hazel eyes, slightly scruffy like the smaller one who had shorter brown cropped hair. The short ones face was now covered in blood from his nose down to his chin. Both were wearing blue jeans and leather jackets tossed over top of what looked like t-shirts.

They just watched me for a moment, as if waiting for me to attacking. I gulped slowly reposition myself holding my hands up.

"Please." I begged. I wanted out, I wanted to go home. If these men would get me out I would do anything. They flinched a bit at my voice before the taller one looked at the smaller man.

"Dean, she's not like the others." He whispered, glancing behind him for a moment.

"Like hell she is, she fucking broke my nose." The one damned Dean sneered, keeping his gun trained on me.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were one of the guards." I whispered my voice was rough; they hadn't brought by water in hours. Plus it wasn't a complete lie.

They both seemed to freeze before the taller one stepped forward into the cell, I flinched backwards my back slamming into the cot my heart rate picking up. He froze kneeling down setting the gun down on the floor before holding his hands up.

"It's okay; I want to look at your arm." He whispered slowly inching forward. My muscled seemed to be frozen; I just couldn't move fear paralyzing me. Dean had his gun trained on me, his eyes calculating, watching.

"Sam." Dean whispered out harshly.

The one who was kneeling down nodded his head but still kept his eyes trained on me.

"I know Dean, just hold on." He whispered back.

Slowly and carefully he reached out gently grabbing my arm below the elbow and pulled it gently out into the light. My breathing was coming in really fast my vision starting to blur as fear was causing me to hyperventilate. Why would this man want to look at my scars? It made no sense to me.

He turned my arm back and forth in the light looking at the multiple scars which ran up and down my arms. Most from the experiments Crowley had administered but some also from the battles he set us up against to determine who was the strongest of his pets.

Sam smiled gently releasing my arm before looking back at his brother

"You go ahead okay, Go meet up with Bobby and I'll meet you at the Impala, okay." He asked. Dean shook his head, keeping the gun trained on me before Sam stood up getting in the way. Dean swore but put the gun down and nodded his head turning into the hallway.

"Bobby?" His deep voice echoed darkly down on the halls.

Sam sighed running a hand through his shaggy brown hair before turning back and kneeling down in front of me.

"What's your name?" He whispered gently.

What's my name? What did it matter what my name was, where they not going to kill me? So many thoughts were running through my head, I inched back a tiny bit placing myself into the corner between the bed and the wall.

"Eclipse." I whispered watching him. I knew not to trust men the guards here had taught me that much. The one time I did trust a guard here, he did things to me which I never wished to remember again. This entire compound I wanted to just put behind me.

"My name is Sam. I want to get you out of here. Can you walk?" He asked sliding his gun into his jacket. I hesitated but shook my head, my body felt like led and my muscles were paralyzed in fear. I didn't know what was going on.

Sam smiled slowly inching forward till he was close enough to wrap his arms under my legs and back before he hoisted me into his arms. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as I clenched my eyes close, Nausea swimming in my head and stomach. He must have felt how fast my heart was racing or how fast I was breathing cause he paused looking down smiling.

"It's okay, don't worry I got you."

I didn't care if he had me or not, I just clenched my eyes closed burying my face into his shoulder. Either I was being saved from this nightmare of a home or this man was lying to me and taking me somewhere for a new test. Either way I didn't care, I was ready to die if that's what was going to happen.

A/N: Enjoy ill post more later don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3  What now?

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural or the Characters from Supernatural.

A/N: Please read and review ^_^

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep or fainted, because the next thing I knew I was wrapped up in a thick warm blanket, curled up in the back seat of some car. The radio was turned on low, as street lights flashed by at an alarmingly fast rate. I closed my eyes burying my face into my arm allowing the darkness to swallow me whole again.<p>

I came awake slowly again, this time I was laying on something soft. Still wrapped up in the thick blankets, only this time I was laying on a thin bed. I blinked a few times clearing my vision, where was I? The room was large, kind of like a bachelor apartment with 3 beds pressed up against one wall. A small kitchen and a tiny living area where he was sitting.

Deans back was to me, watching some show on a TV in front of him. The volume was on low probably so he could hear if I moved or something. Memories from the night before started flashing through my mind. This was the one who wanted to kill me.

I glanced around. My eyes landing on a medium sized duffle bag, which was placed on the bed beside mine, slowly I inched my way off the bed. My bare feet meeting the carpet caused me to pause for a moment. Everything seemed too weird, foreign almost like a dream.

I glanced back to where Dean was sitting, he still hadn't moved or heard me. He had a beer in his hand his eyes trained on the screen. I took a step leaning down slowly unzipping the bag; it was full of some clothing and most importantly guns.

The second my hands touched the cold metal I heard a click off to my right, I spun gun in hand to see Dean standing pointing a large gun at me.

"Put it down." He ordered in that same gruff voice that he used last night.

"Where I am?" I found myself asking, my hands shaking slightly as I kept the gun trained on him. I knew how to use them. Before my abduction, my family use to hunt every November, so bows and guns were a second nature to me.

Dean cocked his head slightly, his eyes trained on me. That's when I heard another click and a gust of air of a door to my left, I spun again more so out of the fear that jumped in my heart than anything.

Sam stood in the door frozen his eyes locked on the gun in my hands. His arms were full of bags only he wasn't alone; standing behind him was an older man. Thick black and grey beard, large belly. Perhaps this was the other man they were with last night?

"What's going on here?" Sam asked, his shoulders were a bit tense but his demeanor wasn't hostile. Neither was the mans behind him, Dean however he was tense and looked as if he was willing to pull the trigger any second.

"She went for the gun bag, just like I told you she would." Dean snapped back.

What the hell was going on here? I kept turning between the three of them, were the not partners or friends? If so why where they fighting like this, obviously Dean wanted me dead I could read it on him. The man behind Sam pursed his lips shoving past Sam and into the room.

"I would go for a gun as well with an Idgit like you sulking around." He grumbled; his voice was rough, old. Dean glared at him but lowered the gun before flopping back into his chair. Sam whom I hadn't noticed inching closer cleared his throat beside me.

"Can I have the gun?" He asked. I blinked a few times but nodded handing the gun over before inching away from him onto the bed. He tossed the gun back on the bed as the older man walked up.

"So Sam what are you thinking?" He asked glancing down at me as I sat on the bed. Sam sighed running a hand through his hair.

"In that compound, Crowley was doing test on those people. Out of the 30 captives we took down she was the only one who-" He paused glancing down at me before looking back up "She was the only one who didn't attack us and spoke. There were barley any locks on her door so what's that have to say?"

Dean coughed glancing back over his shoulder, "Wrong, she broke my nose." He grumbled. Sam rolled his eyes but nodded his head.

"I said I was sorry." I mumbled looking down at my hands. I flinched as the older man sat down in front of me; he paused holding up his hands.

"It's okay there. My name is Bobby can I have a look at your arms?" He asked kindly, I paused glancing up at Sam who nodded his head before I held out my arms out in front of me. He did the same as Sam the night before gently taking my arms below the elbow. His hands were rough, strong yet rough.

He must be a work worker or someone who worked with his hands daily. He ran his thumb over a few scars before looking up at Sam.

"See these." He said gesturing to a patch of scars on the curve of my arm, "There track marks they have been injecting her with something. These other scars look as if you've been in quite a few fights haven't you?" He asked kindly looking up at me.

I found myself nodding my head before my mind had a chance to catch up with what I was doing.

"Crowley had us fight against to each other to determine who of us were the strongest." I replied. That got even Deans attention as he stood up crossing the room to peak over Bobby's shoulder. Sam crossed his arms as Bobby nodded his head releasing my arms.

"Do you know what they were injecting you guys with?" He asked his eyes trained on me.

I froze of course I knew what they were injecting me with, or at least I learned after it was too late. What would these men do if I told them? Use me like Crowley intended to do? I looked down at my hands, Crowley would be furious when he learned I wasn't killed like the others, he would have his minions hunt me down.

"You should let me go, if I stay here the guards are going to find me and kill you guys." I said trying to change the subject. Sam and Dean both to my surprise shook their heads.

"Crowley isn't going to touch you again; he'll die before he ever gets a chance too." Sam said and Dean nodded his head in agreement. Bobby sighed looking at me again before asking the same question as before.

"Do you know what they were injecting you guys with?"

I sighed and nodded my head; all three went silent waiting for me to respond. After a few minutes Dean must have gotten annoyed cause his voice boomed out over us.

"Well? Are you going to say something."

I looked up a growl vibrating in my chest which caused both Bobby and Sam to flinch back slightly in surprise.

"Of course I know what they were pumping into my body you asshole, but how do I know you aren't going to kill use, rape or kill me. Like they did and tried to do?"

That stopped them all; staring at me with shocked expressions before Bobby leaned forward placing a hand on mine. I flinched slightly at the contact looking up at him.

"No on here is going to hurt you, we want to help you but we can't do that unless we know what they did." Bobby said, I couldn't help but stare. After living in that place for so long the kindness of these people right now was mind blowing.

"They-they were injecting us with a special injection Crowley made using the DNA from the Alpha's he captured. He, well I don't know exactly what he took but his main goal was create an army of these super monsters." I laughed bitterly looking at my hands.

"The injections turned us, making us into these monsters. I was the first one to survive; there is something in the genetics that allowed my body to survive the transformation. So he had been taking my blood mixing it with his injection to make more. Most went mad, but a few he was able to control."

I paused looking up, they all looked shocked. Sam out of all of them looked more devastated than I ever thought a person could look.

"Crowley made the ones who were able to hold onto a piece of their sanity, battle against each other. It was to determine who was the strongest to lead his army; they were always battle to the deaths." I finished looking down at my hands; I could almost see the blood as memories flashed through my mind.

I could almost smell the blood, feel it on my skin. I sniffed holding back the tears; I wasn't a killer or a murder. However if it came down to killing someone to stay alive I would do it in a heartbeat.

I looked up between they all looked shocked, Sam had turned walking over to a window where he was just gazing out, Dean was still standing behind bobby just watching me and Bobby was looking at me sadly.

"Do you know what the date is?" I asked looking between Dean and Bobby.

"It's July 23rd, 2011." Dean responded automatically, his tone and body language changing. I sighed looking down at my hands.

"I was trapped there for 3 years then." I responded.

Bobby cleared his throat, "How did Crowley get those people in there to start with?" Dean nodded his head behind him; I bet they were all curious.

"I found an ad in the local newspaper. A company was looking for people to preform tests on, one day of testing, it would cause no side effects and the payment was $10,000 cash. Naturally I went, after the interview Crowley led me into what looked like a hospital room and well next thing I knew I was in that cell."

Dean whistled low shaking his head slightly, Sam just looked back from the window but I knew that look that was shining in his eyes. He was guilty over something, what I had no idea. However after seeing that look in the eyes of so many captives I knew it off the bat.

Bobby shook his head, "Well I guess I have some research to do."

* * *

><p>AN: review, review, review ^_^ I'll post a new chapter as soon as i can


	4. Chapter 4  Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Supernatural or the Characters from Supernatural.

A/N: Please read and review ^_^

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the Winchester brothers saved me from the compound. Life was, well different. I was trapped in the compound for 3 years and it seemed during those 3 years everything that was once easy and normal to me changed.<p>

I couldn't handle being around normal humans, we had switched and moved hotels a few times. Every time I was away from the brothers and just around normal people I found myself having anxiety or panic attacks. My mind constantly flashing gruesome images from the battles, the torture or rapes through my mind, every now and then I found myself just zoning out. Coming back to reality when Dean or Sam noticed I was acting odd.

Bobby also stayed with us, claiming he wanted to help me. However I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he was staying to research me rather than just care about me as a person. His goal this past week was to get me healthy again as all three of them decided I looked underweight. So they were constantly setting food down in front of me weather I wanted to eat it or not.

Dean was distant with me right from the start, I could understand why. They didn't know about my heightened hearing so I heard Dean arguing with Sam while I was in the bathroom one time. They were hunters; they went after monsters and demons and killed them. Here I was a monster made by their enemy and they were keeping me around. It wasn't natural nor was it a good thing because I could turn and betray them.

Sam on the other hand, I didn't know what was up with him. He felt responsible for me or that's what I heard him telling Dean and Bobby. He kept repeating that whenever they brought it up which sparked into a totally different argument till I entered the room and the subject was dropped. But, within the past week Sam had hardly left my side.

Dean and Bobby left almost every day for a few hours or overnight on "jobs" as they kept saying. Sam would stay behind with me and seemed to do anything in his power to keep me happy, asking me if I was okay or needed anything. They had thankfully bought me some clothing so I wasn't wearing those rags they found me so I was fairly okay.

I didn't know if I was supposed to feel happy for his care or be annoyed to be honest. Out of the three of them I trusted Sam the most, I don't know what it was but with his constant care I found myself just trusting him more than the others.

Today however was different, I was sitting on the sofa, Sam sitting on a bed and Dean pacing back and forth. Bobby was sitting outside waiting for the two boys to come to, agreement.

"Look Dean let's just bring her with us, She could help! This is Crowley after all." Sam argued back his voice sharp.

Dean shook his head angrily, "She isn't going anywhere near that ware house, how do you know she isn't going to betray us the second we walk in the door." He shouted back.

I sighed running a hand through my thick black hair; I hated how he constantly talked about me as if I wasn't there. This job they had found or well not so much of a job but they had caught wind or another compound in the city we were currently staying in. Rumor was that it was another compound Crowley had been using.

Sam shook his head angrily pacing back before spinning back on his brother.

"I'm not going and leaving her here by herself!" he spat back at Dean, who just shook his head disappointed.

I pushed myself up walking over to Dean, he squared his shoulders, arms crossed over his chest but stayed where he was.

"I want to help, Crowley….he did this to me. I want him dead." I said glancing between the two of them, "How about this, If I betray you. I'll let you kill me, in fact if anything happens I want you to kill me. You don't even have to give me a gun."

Sam was all of a sudden at my side, watching his brother. Dean just watched me for a moment before swearing and walking backwards rubbing his chin. He turned again watching us before he sighed and nodded his head turning and walking to the door.

"Eclipse, you don't have to do this." Sam said gently laying a hand on my arm; I nodded giving him a small smile.

"I know I don't. I just wish your brother didn't hate me so I'll agree to anything if it gets me in his good books." I replied; Sam just nodded his head. There wasn't much he could say; we both knew how Dean viewed my involvement and if I could make him even the slightest bit more at easy around me than I would do it.

Sam turned and started to pack up his bag quickly before we turned leaving. The warehouse that they believed to be another compound was about a 20 minute drive north. Bobby was driving some old school car behind us, leaving me with Sam and Dean in the impala. The entire drive was silent except for the music that was playing lowly on the radio.

The second we pulled onto the property I felt my skin start to crawl uncomfortably, I hadn't shifted or anything within the past week. To be honest I didn't even think about it till now, the rumors Dean had heard were true. I could sense the demons within the building, or to properly explain it I could sense there power.

"This is the place." Dean muttered, turning the engine off. Sam nodded his head, examining the building before opening the door.

I exited out after him, staring up at the building as Bobby pulled up and the boys started gearing up.

"Do you know if there is anyone in there?" I heard Sam ask.

"No, bring everything just in case." Dean replied, sliding a gun into his pocket.

I swallowed looking back at the building; dread was starting to pool in my stomach. I couldn't turn back now though after all the arguing I didn't want to back out. Sam walked up beside me, Dean and Bobby appearing at his other side.

"Do you want to stay here?" Sam asked, I shook my head my eyes glued onto the warehouse.

"I can sense the demons in there. I want to help." I replied, Dean and Bobby both nodded their heads.

We scaled the perimeter before we found a small unlocked door leading into the building, Dean and Bobby were using weird hand signals to communicate. Sam stayed behind me taking up the rear, once inside I could help but gag a few times.

"You okay?" Sam whispered seeing me gag; I nodded my head continuing forward. This place stunk, like disgustingly. I could smell rotten wood, food, old blood feces. Everything mixed in together creating one revolting smell.

Dean turned back to Sam pointing down another hallway, Sam nodded gently prodding my shoulder to follow him as Dean and Bobby took the other Direction. The hallway we took was empty we had been walking for about 15 minutes when we heard a gunshot behind us.

I jumped spinning around, my heart leaping into my chest. Sam didn't even flinch as the sound echoed down the hallway. That's when I heard the footsteps echoing faintly behind me. I spun grabbing Sam pulling him into the doorframe.

"Eclipse, what-" He started before I put my finger to my lips signalling for him to me quiet. He nodded his head as I pointed to my ears and down the hall. He froze listening before looking back and me and mouthed the words 'I don't hear anything.'

Shit, I forgot my hearing was better than his. There were two sets of heavy footsteps walking down the hallway, probably just around the bend. I held up 2 fingers then pointed at my feet and down the hallway. He must have gotten what I meant or I hoped he did. Either way he nodded his head.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest as I heard the footsteps get closer and closer. At the last second Sam spun out guns forward.

"Don't move." He ordered his voice gruff and harsh. I stayed behind the doorway I couldn't see the two people but the footsteps stopped.

"Ah Sam Winchester, what an honor this is." A voice snarled out.

I froze, dread and panic welling in my veins. My hands started to shake in fear my skin itching slightly, that voice belonged to James. Captain of the guards and also a very powerful demon.

"I said don't move." Sam snarled again repositioning the gun.

Everything then happened so fast, one second Sam was on his feet and the next he was being flung into the metal wall, Hard with an almost sickening slam.

"SAM!" I screamed racing out into the open only to freeze.

James seemed to be frozen in shock for a moment before another emotion flickered behind his eyes.

"Ah, Eclipse. I was wondering when my little toy would come home." He mused, his tone almost teasing.

I snarled, anger now welling through in my stomach. This was the man who tortured me and the other captives. Sam was okay I could hear his heavy breathing but he couldn't move. James was pinning him up against the wall using his powers.

I only now noticed standing by James side was a young boy, he had to have been no older than 15 but I could sense the monster within him. He was another experiment like myself.

"I'm not your toy James." I snarled, "Let Sam go NOW!" I shouted my voice echoing off the walls around us.

James laughed shaking his head, before placing a hand on the small boys shoulder.

"Troy why don't you show Eclipse here, just how outdated she is." He muttered.

I didn't even know what happened next, one moment I was staring at this boy and the next thing I knew something was hitting me hard in the back of the head, my world slipping into darkness again. The last thing I heard before being fully engulfed was Sam screaming out my name.

* * *

><p>AN: review, review, review ^_^ next chapter will be up soon


End file.
